


Cherry

by pantswarrior



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Banter, Crossdressing, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantswarrior/pseuds/pantswarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gavinners' fangirls have the funniest ideas... Occasionally, Klavier humors them. Sometimes, Daryan's really happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

Truth be told, the Gavinners' popularity wasn't due to Klavier being particularly talented or attractive. He was, but other artists had had that going for them and hadn't done nearly so well. The real key to the Gavinners' success was the fact that Klavier was talented, attractive, _and_ he knew his fanbase. He lurked the mailing lists and fansite message boards, saw what the fans were saying, and frequently threw them a bone - usually with a good portion of meat left on it, at that.

His fangirls were immature and flighty, he knew that. They had a weird sense of entitlement, and came up with absolutely _crazy_ ideas. Every now and then, however, they gave him something really interesting to work with.

In this case, it had all started with someone excited about the Gavinners' upcoming world tour comparing them to a particular Japanese band, which had brought other fans of Japanese rock music out of the woodwork, which eventually led to discussing how cute the Gavinners would look if they dressed like particular artists, and in assorted unusual fashion styles, with links to websites about them...

Now, finishing up their national tour and preparing for the world tour, Klavier and the rest of his band were spending a great deal of time on the bus and in hotel rooms. A lot of time doing nothing. He'd decided to do a little research - and again, he'd come to the conclusion that his fans were crazy. Possibly in a good way. And their kick-off gigs in Tokyo were coming up in two weeks.

Klavier finished applying the bright red lipstick (flavored - it just seemed fitting somehow) and raised an eyebrow at the hotel bathroom mirror. Yes, he'd made the right decision, he decided, fiddling a bit with the lacy barrettes that pinned his hair up in cascading ringlets. The style that so many of his fans wanted to see him in seemed to have a lot of rules - but Klavier had always done pretty much what he wanted to do, and fashion was no exception. He was sure, as he appraised the result, that the fangirls would appreciate it regardless. He couldn't help laughing a little at his reflection, but at the same time... not bad. He put his hands on his hips, struck a pose, tilted his head curiously. ...Ja, he'd hit that.

The door to their suite banged open, and something sizable was dropped in the entryway. Klavier didn't look away from the mirror - the noise was enough to tell him who it was who had just gotten back. A few seconds later, the heavy footsteps paused by the door. "...Did ya get lost, little girl?" Daryan asked, a smirk in his voice as he came up to wrap his arms around Klavier's waist from behind. "That's okay - looks like someone found you..."

Klavier would have laughed, except for one potentially disturbing thing. "...Herr Crescend, please tell me that if you found a little lost fraulein in our empty hotel room, you wouldn't try to seduce her. We are, after all, law enforcement."

Daryan froze at the sound of his voice, and Klavier watched in the mirror, grinning, as his second guitarist's eyes focused on the reflection, on Klavier's face specifically. Abruptly, Daryan unwound his arms, laughing his head off as he stumbled back, leaning against the wall and taking in the whole picture. "What the _hell_, Gavin?"

Klavier turned on the heels of his shiny patent leather flats and lace-edged knee-highs, letting the full, ruffled, polka-dotted skirt of the dress flare out around him. "You like?"

"What am I supposed to say to that?" Daryan cackled. "Where did you get that?"

"I asked Lucille to take me shopping," Klavier told him with a shrug, and couldn't resist a little playful catwalk posing. "Black and white empire waist dress with petticoats, lace bolero jacket, hair ribbons and barrettes, stockings and cute little shoes with bows on them... The paparazzi got shots of us carrying all of this to the register - the gossip columns will probably say she's changing up her image."

"Like Lucille would wear that shit," Daryan smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, kicking one boot up on the side of the bathtub. "Yeah, she'd look real badass beating the fuck out of her kit in that."

"She's less likely to wear an outfit like this than..." Klavier smirked right back at Daryan. "...Me, ja?"

"Damn straight. ...Seriously, Gavin," Daryan asked again, leaning down a little to peer at the ribbon trim on the waist of the skirt, "what the hell are you doing?"

"The Gavinners' Fan Forum regulars have decided to discuss how adorable we'd look if we showed up in Japan wearing gothic lolita," Klavier explained, leaning back against the bathroom counter. "I was curious, but wasn't big on the gothic part. Or all the rules."

"You look like you're supposed to be throwing flower petals around at a wedding or something," Daryan told him. Klavier observed, however, that he wasn't laughing anymore. "A _whore's_ wedding. In an eighties movie. ...Is that a fucking garter belt?" he asked incredulously, lifting the edge of Klavier's skirt curiously.

"...Crescend, _please_ tell me you don't do this kind of thing with our little fangirls."

"Get off it - I didn't recognize you when I came in, sure, but you're too tall to be underage. I figured you were just a really weird groupie." Daryan waved a layer of petticoats aside. "...The fuck. It is. And you _shaved_."

"The stockings wouldn't have looked so good if I hadn't," Klavier pointed out. Speaking of... Daryan had stopped looking shocked, and instead looked intrigued. This was not going to be a boring afternoon, Klavier thought. "What do you say - should I go onstage like this when the Gavinners hit Tokyo?"

"Our publicist would kill us. I mean, this isn't the kind of image the LAPD wants to show off internationally." Daryan grinned. "Not that I give a rat's ass - if you want to do it, do it. Would be fun to watch him blow a gasket. Not to mention what your tightass brother would say."

"Ja, Kristoph would have fits." ...But then again, Klavier considered, Kristoph might actually _like_ this. Which made the idea slightly less appealing all of a sudden... Klavier shrugged it off. "You can always tell me how he reacts, if you're really not going with us."

"No way I'm going. I gave airplanes a chance once already, right?" Daryan reminded him. "Seattle to LA was bad enough - I'm not gonna deal with that over an entire fucking ocean."

"Too bad - the Gavinners won't rock as hard without you. And besides," Klavier added mischievously, "I thought you'd look good in something more like the _real_ gothic lolita style. Black lace and frills, dark makeup..."

Daryan leaned back against the wall again, shaking his head. "Nah, I don't put dresses on. Just like taking 'em off."

Klavier was right, he thought. Daryan was still staring at him, but not with amusement. Instead, Daryan was eyeing him with a wary, _hungry_ sort of look. "...Is that so...?" he teased, hopping up to perch on the edge of the counter, legs apart. He could almost see Daryan's eyes glazing over at the way the puffy petticoats lifted the hem of the dress around his knees. "Are you sure you won't go overseas with us?" Klavier asked, pouting a little, melodramatically. It fit the look, and probably made the effect on Daryan's confused libido worse. "I'll miss you..."

Daryan didn't move a muscle, but a glance down at the front of his pants made it obvious to Klavier that he wanted to. "...How much?"

Slowly, Klavier grinned, spreading his thighs a little wider. Finally, Daryan gave in. "Oh... fuck," he muttered, pushing himself off the wall. "What are you wearing under that?"

"Nothing special," Klavier admitted, smiling to himself as Daryan started digging through the layers of petticoats. "With a skirt like this, it's not too hard to hide things, ja?"

"No kidding," Daryan grumbled, lifting layer after fluffy layer. "Damn, Gavin..."

"Having some trouble?" Though honestly, all the rustling around down there felt... interesting.

"Wouldn't be having any trouble at all if your dick wasn't so small to begin with. Like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Klavier just laughed, leaning back on his hands on the bathroom counter to enjoy Daryan fumbling around his crotch. Finally, Daryan just groped him through the crinoline, making him draw in a sharp breath. "Impatient, are we?"

"You'll stop fucking around if I get _you_ impatient enough," Daryan stated. He was working with his fingers now; as their concerts and dueling guitar solos proved, Daryan was a _genius_ with his fingers.

Klavier bit his lip, and tasted cherry-flavored lipstick. "You're going to _look_ like you've been hitting up the groupies when we're done here," he observed, giving in and reaching down to lift up his petticoats.

"Not necessarily," Daryan told him, with a challenging smirk, before... Only Daryan, Klavier thought, could manage to look that smug before dropping to his knees on a bathroom floor.

Just as Klavier had said, he wasn't wearing anything special - that might have been going just a little too far for a preliminary experiment. Just his usual white briefs, and Klavier let go of the petticoats as he felt Daryan's fingers unclip the garters and slip inside the waistband. He shifted his weight, so that Daryan could pull his underwear down, sliding both the briefs and his fingers over his unusually smooth legs and stockings... To his ankles, which was mildly annoying - did Daryan think he was going to try to run? - so he kicked the briefs off over the shoes before settling back down, leaning back on his hands again as Daryan leaned in to suck him.

Unlike his fingers, Daryan's mouth had no finesse to it - it was as rough and as crude as it was when he was using it to talk, but Klavier liked that. It was difficult, after all, to really do this _badly_ once you'd had a few tries, and the demanding motions of tongue and lips over his cock were like Daryan himself. He got straight to the point when he wanted something, and right now he wanted...

Klavier moaned, watching as Daryan's head and shoulders disappeared beneath the layers of tulle, everything but that ridiculous hair of his, and Klavier reached forward with one hand to clutch at it, at the back of Daryan's neck, urging him onwards. The rustling of the fabric, all the way down Klavier's thighs, was a new and interesting addition to their games; mein gott, he'd been half hard before Daryan even arrived. But this wasn't what Daryan was really after, despite the way the skirts bobbed and rode up with each enthusiastic movement of Daryan's head. He'd have been using his fingers too if he was just trying to get Klavier off - and Klavier groaned aloud again as Daryan nearly swallowed him.

"Not yet, Gavin," Daryan panted, drawing back, and Klavier winced at the cool air against wet, hypersensitive skin. "Not yet. You know..."

Klavier nodded restlessly, reaching over for the small travel bag that sat half-full at the end of the counter, and missing a few times in his impatience before he caught the strap and pulled it close. He knew. "Ja. ...You're a strange man, Herr Crescend," he observed breathlessly.

"Fuck _that_," Daryan breathed, ignoring the observation. He looked every bit as impatient as he watched Klavier dig through the assortment of cosmetics and toiletries. "What've you got to be afraid of? It's just me."

"Exactly - I don't know where your arse has been," Klavier reasoned, pulling out one of the little square wrappers and ripping it open.

"Back seat of the bus, mostly," Daryan muttered, stumbling to his feet unsteadily, half-drunk from his need as he turned to lean back on the counter next to Klavier. "Shouldn't I should be more worried about where your dick's been?"

"Some of us can keep it in our pants, Crescend."

"I don't see any pants here." Daryan reached over to swat at the layers of skirts as Klavier lifted them again, making them bounce. "These look like pants to you?"

"I see yours," Klavier pointed out. "Isn't it about time you did something about that?" That shut him up, and Klavier smirked a little, watching Daryan hurriedly unzip as he slipped the condom on.

Heavy boots fell to the floor with a thud as Daryan wrestled his way out of his jeans, taking his socks and underwear off it in practically a single motion. Not caring to wait any longer himself, Klavier reached out and grabbed the front zipper of Daryan's jacket, yanking it down with one hand. Stammering a curse under his breath, Daryan tried to pull Klavier on top of him and lost his balance, leaving him sprawled against the counter. Several tubes of cosmetics fell into the sink with a clatter, swept away by Klavier's skirts as he tried to steady the two of them and get into a better position. Not that kneeling on the counter and straddling Daryan's waist was a bad position by any means, but he knew Daryan had other ideas, and so he spared only a moment to grind against Daryan's taut stomach before stepping down, working his knee between Daryan's.

Daryan grunted, thrusting against Klavier's skirts instinctively before settling himself on the edge of the counter, leaning back against the mirror with knees spread, cock jutting up long and firm as his talented fingers. Not that he used it as much when it came to Klavier, and in this case, it was a little strange. Klavier stood back for a moment, taking in the very pleasant sight of the guitarist panting and grimacing, waiting impatiently, and he smiled. "Does it not strike you as a little unusual that the man who was wearing pants is looking to get fucked by the one who's wearing a dress?"

He didn't rise to the bait - too horny. "Shut up and do it," Daryan groaned, shoulders slumping back against the mirror as he reached forward with one hand, wrapping it around his cock. Klavier would have been amused, if he didn't want the same touch so badly.

First things first, though. Klavier heard Daryan's breath hitch as he stuck two fingers in his mouth, wetting them thoroughly, and he glanced in the mirror out of curiosity. He had to admit - all dolled up, fingers stuck in his red-painted mouth, he presented quite a picture, and wasn't surprised to see Daryan's fingers twitch, beginning to stroke. No way was he going to let Daryan get ahead of him, though, and he moved closer, placing the other hand on Daryan's knee as he withdrew his fingers from his mouth, and placed them between Daryan's legs, prodding and coaxing until Daryan was slumped down far enough for him to gain access, pushing them inside, slick and wet and smudged red from his lipstick. Daryan was tight - he really _was_ into this, wasn't he? Not that Klavier could blame him.

Daryan squirmed at his touch, eyes fixed feverishly on Klavier's face. "_Fuck_, Gavin, I don't need this shit-" No, Klavier knew that - but he liked watching Daryan completely unravel. This was the most unravelled Klavier had seen him for a long time; very intriguing, especially the way Daryan ground his teeth when he removed his fingers and instead used them to lift up the petticoats again.

White lace and tulle spilled across Daryan's belly, engulfing his hard cock as Klavier closed the space between them, pressing against his arse for only as long as it took to find just the right spot, and then Daryan was groaning again, his shoulders pressed against the glass behind him as his back tried to arch. Klavier was thrusting into him, mildly annoyed by the way his thighs hit the hard edge of the counter with each forward motion, but not so bothered that he was willing to suggest moving elsewhere, or in fact to say anything at all that wasn't a breathy, affirmative murmur, the intensity a step up from the murmur he used during instrumentals for the fangirls' benefit. Daryan could never manage suave under pressure, and the noises he was making were choked and violent, but Klavier thought they sounded delicious.

They only grew louder, mingled with curses muttered through clenched teeth, when Klavier found Daryan's cock under the petticoats, taking over for him. There was another clatter as the rest of the cosmetics on the counter were swept onto the floor or into the sink by Daryan's now-freed hand, but Klavier was rewarded by him using it to balance himself further forward on the edge of the counter, letting Klavier pound into him harder, all the way in, as his hand stroked and petted, hidden under the skirts that rustled around their waists and hips with each movement. Daryan's wide eyes darted from the movement of the fabric to Klavier's face and back again before he closed his eyes, hissing, and Klavier found himself enjoying the contrast between Daryan's hard lines and maddened expression, and the reflection in the mirror beyond of his own face, softened by the delicate hairstyle and makeup, smudged at the corners of his parted lips, whispering words that... Daryan probably couldn't understand without concentrating, but it was impossible to mistake the general idea, which ran something along the lines of heat, and good, and need, and _yes_-

Daryan choked on his cry, clutching aimlessly at the faucet just for something to hold onto as his head cracked back against the mirror and he came, spilling warmth over Klavier's hand. Feeling that pulse beneath his fingers, and the tightening of Daryan's muscles in orgasm, it took only two more hard, deliberate thrusts before Klavier's teeth were clenched for his own climax, his other hand tight on Daryan's sharp hip bone until he'd spent himself.

Klavier sagged forward, catching himself on the edge of the bathroom counter to steady himself as he caught his breath. Daryan was still sprawled out and slouched on the counter in front of him, head lolling against the mirror (intact, fortunately - the police force probably wouldn't like paying for hotel room damages) while his chest heaved.

He did look up, however, when Klavier finally straightened. Daryan's eyes were half-lidded and still fixed on Klavier as he lifted the hem of the dress to get a better look at the damages. "...Ach, and I've had this for all of four hours..."

"It can be washed, can't it?" Daryan muttered, and managed to prop himself up a little straighter, though not bothering to get off the counter just yet - he merely turned on the sink beside him and reached for one of the washcloths hanging on the wall nearby.

"I'll ask Lucille," Klavier murmured, tugging up his stockings, which had slipped a bit without the assistance of the garter belt. "I've never owned anything made of this material before. I don't think..."

Daryan half-coughed, half-laughed as he wiped himself off. "You make a cute girl, Gavin, but you don't screw like one."

"Not to worry, Crescend - while I'm out of the country, you'll have all the skirt-wearing frauleins to yourself."

"...Yeah..."

He didn't look entirely enthusiastic about that. So it really _was_ the precise combination of frilly skirts _and_ dick rather than just Daryan being especially horny today, Klavier concluded. What an odd man - not that Klavier had much room to talk when he was dressed like this, he admitted as he turned his attention to his own reflection in the mirror, and grimaced slightly at the spreading wet spot on the skirt. "You're sure you won't reconsider joining us?"

Daryan shook his head, dazed. "...Wouldn't be good for any of us," he muttered, sliding off the counter at last. "Would be too rattled to play up to my standards... we'd sound like hell."

This time, he sounded reluctant to admit it rather than cocky, so Klavier supposed he really _was_ telling the truth. "We won't sound the same regardless without you," he sighed, dampening another washcloth from the wall fixture and trying to wipe the worst of the mess from the inside of the dress. The petticoats... probably weren't something he could fix without a thorough washing.

"Yeah, but if the band won't sound right either way, I might as well spare myself the torture." Daryan reached for his underwear - and shook a couple of eyeliner pencils out of it. "I won't let myself slip while you're gone, though."

Klavier kind of felt sorry for the man, honestly. "All right, then..." he murmured, using one corner of the washcloth to wipe the smeared red lipstick from the sides of his mouth before giving Daryan a smirk. "I'll make sure I pick up a few little souvenirs for you in Harajuku. I hear it's an interesting district for Japanese fashion, ja?"

Daryan, in the midst of pulling his underwear back on, abruptly slipped on a stray tube of mascara and nearly fell over. Klavier congratulated himself on an excellent idea.


End file.
